Sam's Sister
by HawaiianGirlsRule
Summary: Anabeth is Sam's little sister and Alpha of her pack. She has a boyfrined named Timothy and she knows Ian and Isabella Swan from Arizona. She know more than her own brother thinks. I'm not good at summaries sorry.


I was sitting in my room working on homework when I heard a soft voice telling everyone to be quiet. I knew it was my older brother Sam so I hide quickly since Emily and I wanted to surprise him. "Hello everyone. Sam can you get some fresh blankets from the closest for whoever is staying here tonight." I heard him say sure and come towards my hiding spot. I tried to hide a giggle as he walked passed me on his way back down but he heard and came towards me. I jumped out and gave him a hug. Emily laughed as she took a picture. "HI!" The pack I think is what they are called came to see what commotion was and I hide behind Sam from their loud voices. "Sammm…." I whispered bit scared. "Are they like you?" That caused all the boys to look at me and I hide again. "Yes Ana, they're like me." "Ohh, okay. Just one rule. Phase anywhere near me and you'll have to deal with me screaming. I'm going to help Emily cook. Later Sam." I ran down and started to help Emily while the boys were standing there at the stairs still shocked. "FOOD!" I yelled and ran for cover while they ran down. I giggled before hiding again in my new room. I came down after everyone was done and helped with dishes before trying to escape but I couldn't because the pack blocked me. "Dang it." I muttered before heading over and sitting on the floor. I sighed and watched as the pack sat down as well. I got a bit scared about telling them but oh well they're family. "I'm Sam's little sister Anabeth but I go by Ana. I'm a shape-sifter as well but I am different. I won't say how till I show you how I phase when I'm needed. Ohh and by the rule if you phase near me and you are stuck hearing me scream is because of my past. I will not tell about that, Sam might show you but I will not speak of it. Night Pack members. Night Emily, Night Sam…" He laughed and said night. I ran to my room and changed into my pjs. In the middle of the night I woke up to a bad feeling. I ran to Emily and Sam's room, I knocked and heard Sam say enter. "What's wrong Ana?" "I have a bad feeling about someone. Is anyone dating Edward Cullen?" "Yes, her name Is Bella Swan. Why?" "That's why I have a bad feeling. He's going to abuse her. Please Sam, we have to help. I have to. Besides I feel like someone is going to imprint of her. I can do it alone for now. I can get her out and you and the pack can split and half of you talk to the Cullens and the other half takes Edward away from her." "Alright. I'll call them." He got up and hopped out his window. I ran back to my room after closing the window behind him, I grabbed my emergency use bag and quickly wrote a note for Emily. I then ran out to the forest where the pack was. I told them what was going on and took off running and phased after a second into the run. Everyone was shocked but they got over it quickly and did what I asked them to do. I phased back to human form and ran to find Bella backed up against a wall with Edward in front of her holding her in a tight grip. I was quick and got Bella away from him just as the pack came over and took care of Edward. Bella thanked me and I asked to see her arm. She showed me it and there was a huge bruise there, I sighed and got to work on it. When I finished the other group came and then Jake came over to me and I saw love in his eyes. "SAM!" "What Ana?" "Jake here imprinted on Bella." Everyone looked at me and I nodded. "Great. Just what need. A leech lover." "Shush Paul. Bella's been abused by many people why do you think I felt it tonight?" "I don't know." "She needs someone who loves her like Jake and won't abuse her. Do you know the only real reason she moved her was 1) She wanted her mom to be happy with her new husband. 2) She wanted to see her dad. And 3) she hated being teased and stuff at school. She nearly died some many times it was hard to keep count but I managed to Sam. She was abused by her neighbors that watched her or invited her over for some "Fun" She was abused so many times that I nearly phased near her about ten times but I didn't. That's how important she is to me and the others from my pack." I sighed and got up. I grabbed my whistle and whistled it and suddenly two boys were in front of me. One was Ian Bella's brother and the other was my boyfriend Timothy. We had imprinted on each other and it was so funny because I had done it at the same moment as him. Timothy and he was sweet and caring to me so even Sam liked him. "Ian why don't you help Jake take Bella to his house. I'm sure Billy will be wanting to know the truth of the past. You can tell him since I'm removing the alpha order on it. Just make sure she's fine and tell her she can go back to being called Izzy." "Alright Alpha." He walked over to where Jake was and helped him get Izzy up and in Jake's arms. "Take the car. Ian the keys are there." "Alright Alpha. Thanks for calling." They went out and I heard the car start. I looked at Timothy and gave him a hug causing him to kiss my forehead and whisper that everything will be alright. I nodded and looked at Sam. "Sam you remember Timothy, right?" "The one you imprinted on?" "Yes and he imprinted on me as well." "Good. But he hurts you and I will hurt him." "Sam..." "Sorry Ana." "It's alright just can we go. The girls have to be at your place and worrying." "Sure. Come on guys." I laughed since he forgot Leah. "And Leah." She nodded and me and thanked me with her eyes. "You're welcome Leah." "Thanks Ana." We headed out and since I was too tired to phase, I just sat on Timothy's back. Soon we arrived and they phased while I went inside and the girls looked hopeful. "They're behind me." Soon they came in and the boys grabbed their imprints and kissed them. "Kim, Emily, Rachel (This is Rachel Black as in Jake's older sister Rachel. Paul imprinted on her when she came home from collage.) This is Timothy. My imprint and boyfriend. He's like me just Belta." I yawned and hugged Sam and Emily before saying, "I'm going to bed. Night." I heard some faint nights back as I headed up. I changed and sat on my bed. I looked out and saw the night sky turning to day. "Hey Ann." "Hey Timothy." "Go to bed and get some sleep Ann. You need it." he said while sitting down and pulling me into him. I smiled and closed my eyes.

**That's Chapter One. Hope it's correct. I don't have the books with me at the moment. And I wanted this to be Sam's sister and all with Bella as Jake's Imprint. **

**Please Note that Bella's brother is Ian and she like being called Izzy by people she knows she can trust. Like Angela from in Forks.**

**Please take my poll on my page and pick if you want Angela and Ben to break up and have her imprinted on. **

**Thanks.**


End file.
